marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Texas Kid Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Phantom Rider! | Synopsis2 = Lance Temple has ridden into the town of Jericho where he runs into young Sandy Haverill and asks the boy why he hasn't been down to the ranch recently. Sandy tells him that his leg is acting up again and that his father is attempting to borrow money from the bank in order to get Sandy up to a doctor in Amarillo who can fix the problem. Inside the bank, Lance overhears Banker Carson deny Haverill the $1000 loan that he needs to treat his son, telling him that he has no collateral to put against the loan. Haverill then vows to do whatever it takes to get his son cured even if he has to hang for it. A week later the Temple ranch is visited by a posse who ask Lance and Zane if they have seen anything strange recently. They explain that stages carrying gold has been held up by a masked robber called the Phantom Rider. Lance begins keeping an ear out and when he overhears another coach being robbed he rushes out changing into the Texas Kid. Searching the area the Texas Kid catches Haverill with a bag of money from the coach. Caught red handed, Haverill professes his innocence. He explains to the Texas Kid that the other night a note was slipped under his door telling him to come out to this area to get the needed money to get his son the medical attention he needs. When he went out to collect it he witness the Phantom Rider rob the stage. The Rider then forced Haverill to hide the money in his fireplace or Sandy would be killed. Haverill shows the Texas Kid the notes, convincing the Kid that Haverill is telling the truth. The Texas Kid comes up with a means of helping Haverill and convinces the man to turn himself in. When they arrive back in town, Haverill is turned over to the sheriff and the Texas Kid notes that Banker Carson tells everyone that Haverill swore to get the money he needed by stealing and robbing. The Texas Kid rides away and Carson convinces the locals to hang Haverill. Suddenly the Phantom Rider appears at the scene telling those gathered that Haverill is not the thief. Suddenly, Carson calls the Phantom Rider a fake, and the "Rider" unmasks himself revealing him to be the Texas Kid in disguise. The Kid points out that the only person who could know that he was posing as the Phantom Rider was the Phantom Rider himself. Caught in the act, Carson confesses and tries to shoot the Texas Kid but the hero is faster at the draw and disarms him. With the truth revealed, Haverill is released and the Texas Kid gives over the $1000 reward for the Phantom Rider's capture to Haverill so he can get Sandy to the doctor. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Saga of Sheriff "Buck" Hanson | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Texas Kid... Outlawed! | Synopsis4 = With the Texas Kid defending Jericho, the people of the town have become complaisant that the hero will come to their aid whenever there is trouble, lulling them into a sense of false security. One day Lance Temple is in Hidden Valley caring for his Texas Kid disguise and training with his horse Thunder. His work is interrupted when Brag Bever and his gang happen into the valley and catch Lance. Brag and his men easily knock out Lance and finding Lance's costume he realizes the young man is really the Texas Kid. Brag then decides to use the costume to pose as the Texas Kid and rob the town, something that the people of Jericho would not suspect. They tie Lance to a tree and when Brag tries to use Thunder to get away, Lance whistles to the horse and it bucks Brag off it's back. Brag and his men then set a fire in a nearby cave to drive rattle snakes out to bite Lance and leave to commit their crimes. Left alone, Lance calls to Thunder again and the horse comes and tramples the rattle snakes to death and then chews through his bonds freeing him. Lance then rides into town and learns that he is too late to stop his impostor from robbing the town and that the Texas Kid is now wanted. Lance rides back home and tells his father that he is going to repair his old guns, telling them he spotted some rust spots. Zane allows his son to take the guns, reminding Lance to keep his family vow not to use them against another man. Lance tracks down Brag Beaver and catches him alone without his men. Lance manages to get the drop on the impostor and strip him of his stolen costume. Back in his Texas Kid costume, Lance then wipes out Beaver's gang when they return and shoots Brag dead as well. He then returns the stolen money to town just as a posse is getting ready to go after him. The Texas Kid explains that he purposely stole the money to show the people that they cannot always rely on him to protect them from outlaws. The locals buy this story and thank the Texas Kid for teaching them this valuable lesson. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the Texas Kid stories in this issue the town that Lance and Zane live is erroneously called Jericho. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}